Tea Before War
by Sadistic Dreams
Summary: The Avatar disappeared before the final battle against the Fire Nation. Four long painful years later will Katara, Sokka, Toph and Zuko finally find hope in freedom and finding their friend Aang? Full Summary Inside.


Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar. Though I do one of the characters. And if I were to own Avatar, it would be awesome ^_^

* * *

Full Summary

_The world has lost hope of freedom. It has been four years since Aang disappeared the night before their final battle against the fire nation. Fire Queen Azula has gained complete domination over the world. Katara, Sokka, and Toph have scattered after their defeat to far corners of the Earth, broken and defeated after their defeat at Ba Sing Se. The White Lotus society has gone into hiding, regrouping those who still dare to resist. Zuko, now the highest wanted criminal in the world, is continuously running for his life while desperately trying to look for the avatar, his heart is now lost in darkness. But after stumbling into a small tea house of a free earth kingdom town hiding in the forest which was once destroyed by Fire Lord Ozai in the first attack he learns that the Avatar is still alive. Living a secret and hiding his true identity. The tea keeper, a broken soul from past battles and resistance of the Fire Nation, knows of the whereabouts of the hiding places of his uncle and the White Lotus. With a new sense of hope, the two leave to regather in the hope that the avatar would return to fight back the fire nation for their freedom for the very last time.

* * *

  
_

**Chapter One – Blood Dance**

_Katara_

She had hoped that she had never ever to use the dark arts of Water Bending ever again.

But her dire needs to live were more important her to complain. It was the perfect time. The moon lay full in the dark night sky. Tonight, she would be at her strongest.

She stood in front of a dirty mirror that hung in her quarters, which she shared with many of the other girls of the house. At the present time, they were all tending to guests and supplying entertainment. Her hands straightened out the folds of her fire nation dress, and pulled her hair back into a tight bun which was held back by a beautiful fire nation hair adornment. Finally ready, she left the sleeping quarters, slipping on her silk slippers before walking through the garden to the main house. Her eyes glanced up to the front of the main house, where many men were entering and leaving. Katara looked up at the moon before entering through the back door of the main house.

Women walked about serving men, mostly fire nation soldiers, who chatted loudly and drank wine from their cups. Katara remained to herself, quietly tending to the guests needs.

From time to time she would hear of rumours about the Avatar returning. It was nothing that she hadn't heard before.

Her attention soon came to the Fire Nation General who walked in. He was alone. She straightened up and glided over to his side in haste before any other girl had the chance to assist him. "Shall I escort you to a table sir?" she asked bowing slightly in respect. The General smiled, looking down at her. Without another word, she led him to a spare seating, before pouring him tea. The General had not averted his eyes away from her, nor had he spoken. Katara handed him his tea before standing up to take her leave to go. "I will be expecting another to come join me later. See to it that you are here when he arrives." He ordered, before taking a sip of his tea. Katara bowed her head to him before walking over to another of her guests.

The night dragged on by, Katara watched as the men came and left escorting woman with them. It was one of the customs that the house supplied. Thankfully for Katara, she had been able to decline kindly to their offers without being punished severely. The General and his friend drunk wine and, from what Katara expected, they would turn to leave back to their camp for the night. If they were to leave, her plans would be foiled and she would not know when her chance could come again.

The two got to their feet, ready to take their leave. Katara came to the General's side, imitating what she had seen the other woman do before their guests would leave. "Would I be able to help you in any other services?" she asked, hinting intention in her voice. She gave him a quick wink. From the change of expression on his face, she knew that the General had caught on from the meaning of her words. Without another word, the General wrapped an arm around her small waist, telling his friend that he would join him later. They turned to leave at the stairs.

Katara went over her plan mentally as they reached their destination. Locking the door, she felt the General's finger trace the skin of her exposed back. She turned to face him, a devilish smile on her face. She placed a small hand on his chest gently pushing him onto the mat which lay on the ground. She brought her hands to the first clasp of her dress, as she was about to unclasp she paused. Her eyes on the General, sat stupidly on the mat marvelling at her.

Taking a deep breath, Katara brought her hands together as if she was going to pray. Her eyes closed, focusing her energy.

Throwing her hands forward the General did the same. He cried out, but no one took notice due their surroundings. A forced hand came across his mouth, muffling his cry. With a swift movement of her hands, the General's hands came to his neck, squeezing the life out of him. She saw the expression on his face, fear, as his body moved against his own will. She had broken him, taking away the control he had.

His breathing was hysterical and uneven as his air-way closed tighter and tighter.

The General went silent.

Katara let go of her grip on him, his limb body falling backwards, his back hit the ground with a light _thud._Katara's whole body was shaking with fear.

In distress, yet pleased with her work she slipped out of the main house with haste. She knew that it wouldn't be long till someone would come across the dead body, and she had no intention about being in the premises when that time came.

Hitching the strap of her stack over her shoulder, she left in haste in the dead of the night.

* * *

Hehe thanks for reading ^_^, good thing that it is holidays still so I will write more :D


End file.
